Accidentally In Love
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: "Ella dijo ¿Cuál es el problema? No sé cuál es el problema. Bien, quizás esté enamorado." Problemas amorosos, nuevas amistades, nuevos rivales. ¿Que ganara? ¿El orgullo o el amor?. Fiore enfrentara una gran noticia. ¿Lucy y Natsu al fin juntos?, ¿Sting enamorado?. Pasen y lean :D. Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre New summary
1. Chapter 1

_Accidentally In Love_

_Cap. 1 Estas líneas de luz Indican que nunca estamos solos_

Flor, Magnolia.

En este reino, se encuentra el gremio más famoso, y ahora, el más fuerte de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail. Dentro se encuentran grandes magos, de los cuales se hablaran en esta historia.

-¡Vamos de misión, Luce!- grito un chico de cabellos color salmón y grandes ojos jade, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos dorados y orbes color chocolate

-Está bien- sonrió –Nee, Natsu- el chico la miro- ¿sería posible que Lissana viniera con nosotros?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- se cruzó de brazos- pero es raro que quieras que ella venga con nosotros

-Bueno, es que últimamente ha estado muy sola, no se ha acercado a nadie del gremio, ni siquiera con sus hermanos, y eso es preocupante –dirigió su mirada a la albina, que se encontraba sentada en la barra, jugando con su comida.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se dirigieron en dirección en la que se encontraba la albina.

-Nee Lissana- la rubia toco suavemente el hombro de esta -¿quieres ir de misión con nosotros? –sonrío

La albina levanto su mirada para después sonreír. –Sí, claro- se levantó de su asiento – iré a avisarle a Mira-nee y a Elf-nii- dicho esto se fue, dejando a la blonda aún más preocupada por la albina.

-Natsu, ¿Cree usted que el Lissana está actuando extraño - brazo Intersect, mirando amigo do.

-Pues yo la noto normal- llevo su mano a su nuca, revolviendo sus cabellos –pero si dices que está actuando extraño, te creo- le miro directo a sus orbes chocolate, provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de un tierno color melocotón.

La albina llego junto a sus amigos, fueron con Mirajeen para que les aprobara la misión, estos se encaminaron a la estación de trenes, la misión no sería tan tardada, solo era la mitad del día, así que decidieron, para acortar tiempo, ir en tren hasta el lugar.

_Unas horas después_

-¿Puedo sentarme con tigo?- pregunto la rubia a la albina, la cual la miro y le sonrió- puedo preguntar, ¿por qué estás tan…distante con todos?- Lucy miro los grandes ojos azules de Lissana

-¿Distante?, no entiendo tu pregunta, Lucy –contesto, sin dejar de mirarla

-Sabes a que me refiero, puede que los demás no lo noten, pero yo sí, te he notado más… distante, como si estuvieras… triste- tomo las manos de la albina- sé que no hemos convivido tanto tiempo, como lo has hecho con los demás, pero puedes creerme, soy tu amiga, y por lo tanto, me preocupas Lissana- le sonrío de manera maternal, a lo que la albina respondió con una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Lucy –la abrazó- lo que me pasa- suspiro- es que –mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo- no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mi familia –bajo la mirada –y eso me molesta, soy demasiado débil –grandes lagrimas salían de sus orbes azules. Lucy la abrazo, de manera protectora, o al menos eso sintió la albina.

-No eres débil Lissana, no lo eres- la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos- cuando supimos lo de Edoras, no podía creer lo que habías echo, una persona no hubiese soportado lo que tu hiciste, estar en otro mundo, con personas parecidas a tu familia y amigos y además, estabas decidida a quedarte ahí, para no entristecer a tus hermanos –la rubia no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar- eres muy fuerte Lissana, jamás creas lo contrario- le sonrió dulcemente.

La albina solo puedo abrazarse a la rubia, se pudo desahogar con ella, lloro todo el trayecto hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de Lucy.

-Eres fuerte Lissana, solo falta que tú te lo creas- sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mechones albinos

-Ambas lo son- Natsu coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Natsu – sonrío cálidamente, lo que provoco que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín

-Solo digo lo que es obvio- desvió su mirada a los albinos cabellos –ella lo es, tal y como dijiste Lucy, bueno más bien ambas lo son, para mí siempre han sido fuertes –le mostro una gran sonrisa a la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, Natsu se acercó hasta sentir la respiración de la blonda, ese olor a vainilla que tanto lo enloquecía, sus labios temblaron por un momento, trago saliva y se fue acercando cada vez más, la rubia estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía, el latir del corazón de la blonda se lo indicaba –Lucy…- murmuro

-Deberían de besarse ya- río la albina

Ambos se separaron con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín

-¡Lissana!- gritaron ambos mientras la miraban, la albina solo podía reír

-Natsu, solo admite que te gusta Lucy –sonrió cálidamente, poso su mirada azul en las orbes chocolate –al igual que tu Lucy, admitan de una vez que se gustan –les miraba pícaramente

-N-no sé de qué hablas Lissana- tartamudeo Lucy, sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Oh vamos Lucy, sabes que es verdad –pico su mejilla, miro al oji-jade - Nee Natsu, es un milagro que no te hayas mareado –le miro sorprendida -¡lo que hace el amor! –grito con corazones en los ojos. El oji-verde cayó en cuenta que aún estaba funcionando el tren, a lo que se mareo, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Demasiado lento- dijo Lucy

Totalmente acuerdo- de Lissana secundo

_Fuera del tren, en dirección al lugar de la misión._

Los tres jóvenes iban platicando muy animadamente hasta que llegaron al lugar.

-Este lugar me es familiar- dijo Lucy, con una de sus manos en su mentón

-¿Sera de cuando vivías en la mansión?- pregunto Lissana, mirando a la rubia

-No lo sé, tal vez- suspiro- será mejor entrar

Los tres entraron a la gran mansión.

_Fin del cap. 1 XDDD esta si es la verdadera historia XDDD después del desagradable error que cometí -_-lll_

_Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado :D _

_No olviden comentar :33_

_Se despide. MrSandiaMisaki_

_Bye-Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss,Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Code Geass, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten~_

_Accidentally In Love_

_2\. No puedo parar de pensar en ello_

_En la mansión_

-Bienvenidos Fairy Tail- dijeron en coro las mucamas

-Esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-¿Así vivías Lucy?- se le acerco la albina

-Bueno, mi casa era más grande- sonrió con nerviosismo, a lo que la albina quedo en shock y el peli-rosa solo asentía.

Las mucamas los guiaron al despacho, pasaron por un gran pasillo con grandes cuadros, la blonda se detuvo a observar uno en particular, sacándole una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- pregunto Lissana

-Ya se de quien es la mansión- le sonrió

-Y, ¿de quién es?- pregunto Natsu

-De una vieja amiga de mi madre- sonrió con nostalgia

Llegaron al despacho, los tres jóvenes entraron.

-¡Lucy!- grito una señora ya mayor, con lágrimas en sus ojos- no pensé que te tu serias la respondería al trabajo –se le acerco y la abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado mi niña?

-¡Abuela!- la rubia correspondió el abrazo, y al igual que ella, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas –Yo tampoco imagine que sería usted la del trabajo- sonrío- Y he estado muy bien, los del gremio me tratan muy bien, son mi familia.

-Me alegro mucho mi niña- acaricio con ternura los rubios cabellos. Observo a los dos jóvenes- ¿Y ustedes son amigos de mi niña?

-Sí, ambos lo somos- contesto la albina mientras Natsu sonreía

-y ¿de qué es la misión, abuela?- pregunto Lucy

-Impaciente como siempre Lucy –río, haciendo que la blonda se sonrojara un poco- quisiera que fueran a recoger y escoltar a una visita muy importante, vienen del reino de Stambul, y como sabes Lucy, esta familia se encarga de recibir a las grandes familias de la realeza para Fiore, después los escoltaran al castillo. No se preocupen por la paga, será el doble.

-¿Realeza?- pregunto la albina -¿Por qué vendrá la realeza de otro país a Fiore?

-¿No se ha comunicado esto al reino?, ¿en que está pensando el rey? Al parecer no lo saben, y como yo los he contratado esto será de máxima seguridad, y por lo tanto, también será secreto, hasta que el rey comunique esto al reino- la mujer mayor se fue a sentar a su escritorio -¿me han entendido? –les miro seriamente

-¡Aye sir!- contestaron al unísono los tres.

Después de recibir las indicaciones correspondientes, los tres magos salieron rumbo a la estación más cercana a la frontera.

-No puedo creer que conozcas a gente tan importante, Lucy- comento Lissana – ¡Eres increíble Lucy!

-Para nada- río nerviosa –después de todo, no es ningún secreto que la familia Heartfilia y la Familia Von Fabre compartieran negocios y amistad, es muy sabido- dijo con simpleza la rubia- aunque, no entiendo por qué vendrá alguien de la familia de real de Stambul a Fiore, debe ser muy importante si esto implica que, vendrá la realeza de otro país.

Lissana y Natsu asintieron.

-Vayamos a comer antes de ir por ellos- dijo el oji-jade con clara evidencia de estar hambriento, a lo que hizo a ambas chicas reír.

Llegaron a un restaurante, Natsu comenzó a pedir tanta comida como le fue posible

-Lucy ¿tenemos suficiente dinero? –pregunto la albina con gran preocupación.

-Si juntamos tu dinero y el mío, podremos pagar lo que ha comido Natsu –contesto llorando.

A ambas chicas las rodeo un aura deprimente, mientras Natsu solo comía.

-Parece que tiene problemas alimentando a Natsu-san- comento un rubio mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la albina

-Stinm- dijo Natsu, aun con comida en la boca

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Pasamos a comer por haber terminado una misión- sonrío

-Este… ¿hasta cuándo tendrás tu mano en mi hombro?- pregunto la albina, ocasionando que el rubio la quitara rápidamente con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

La albina solo pudo reír, aquella risa lo hizo estremecer. La albina le miro con sus grandes orbes azules, haciendo que su sonrojo no se fuera, sino que se intensificara

-Sting-sama, ya nos podemos ir –dijo una albina, observando la escena – ¿Lucy-sama?, ¿Natsu-sama? Y… ¿L-lissana-sama?

-¡Yukino!- salto de su asiento la blonda con alegría –Si tu estas aquí, significa que Rogue también, ¿no? –le miro pícaramente, a lo que solo las dos albinas, una con un sonrojo y otro con una sonrisa de complicidad, comprendieron, dejando a ambos dragones con una gran interrogativa.

-Sting, ¿ya nos vamos?- se acercó un joven de orbes carmín -¿Qué hace aquí Fairy Tail? –pregunto con sorpresa.

-Rogue-sama, al parecer ellos también pasaron a comer aquí- comento Yukino, con un ligero tono melocotón en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, a la vista del DS de las sombras

Lucy y Lissana compartieron una mirada con complicidad

-Nee Yukino ¿nos acompañas?- Lucy tomo la muñeca de la albina, jalándola hacia ellas- no nos tardamos –miro a los tres Dragones

Las tres chicas se dirijan al baño, entrando Lucy y Lissana sonrieron de medio lado, haciendo estremecer a Yukino.

-Bien Yukino, dinos ¿ya has avanzado con Rogue?- pregunto la rubia con corazones en sus ojos.

-N-no sé de qué me habla, Lucy-sama- sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono carmín

-No nos engañes Yukino, se te nota demasiado que estas enamorada de Rogue – sonrío Lissana, haciendo que Yukino colocara sus manos en ambas mejillas.

-¿T-tanto se me nota?- pregunto tímidamente

-Sí, demasiado- contestaron a coro

_Con los DS´s_

-Entonces Sting-kun lo golpeo, salvando a Yukino y Rogue- contaba animadamente un gato rojo que respondía al nombre de Lector

-¡Eso suena divertido!- grito Natsu

-Fro piensa lo mismo- segundo una linda gatita verde

-¿Qué misión hacían?- pregunto Natsu, mientras pedía más comida

-Atrapar a unos bandidos que escaparon por estos alrededores- dijo Rogue, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo el lugar por donde se fue Yukino – ¿No creen que están tardando mucho?

-Siempre se tardan mucho en el baño, mujeres- respondió Natsu encogiéndose de hombros

-Natsu-san tiene razón, no te preocupes, además Yukino es fuerte, después de todo nosotros la entrenamos- sonrío con superioridad –Oe Natsu-san ¿y tú gato?- Sting observo el lugar, a lo que Natsu imito.

-De seguro fue con las chicas, dejando eso ¿ustedes entrenan a Yukino? Pero ella ¿no es una maga como Luce?

Ambos dragones se tensaron, bajando la mirada

-Yukino ha roto su contrato con sus llaves- contesto Lector, apretando sus puños a sus costados

-¡¿Por qué?! Digo, ella los ama tanto como Luce ama a sus llaves- empezó a comer lo que le habían traído

-No lo sabemos, un día llego al Gremio y nos pidió a mí y a Rogue que la entrenemos, intentamos que nos dijera el porqué, pero no la ha hecho-

-Y al ver que la misión era por aquí, decidimos pasar a Fairy Tail para ver si a Lucy le decía por qué- dijo Rogue, cruzándose de brazos

Las chicas salieron del baño, riendo y haciendo sonrojar a Yukino. La albina y la blonda reían. Lissana no se dio cuanta, pero al pasar cerca de una mesa su codo choco con lo que el cliente traía en sus manos.

-Lo lamento- la albina se agacho para recoger lo que había tirado

-No te preocupes- sonrío una chica de largos cabellos rojos y piel bronceada- fue mi culpa al no prestar atención

Lissana le regreso el menú y se despidió dando una reverencia

-¿Vio su marca, su majestad?- pregunto un hombre de largos cabellos rubios cenizos.

-Sí, la vi, pero Keiki, por favor no me llames su majestad aquí- sonrío llevando su taza de café a sus labios.

-Lo lamento su ma-, digo Yoko-san- imito a la chica, llevando la taza a sus labios

-Espero que Shoryu no tarde- suspiro

-Lo mismo pienso-


	3. Chapter 3

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss,Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Code Geass, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten~_

_Accidentally In Love_

_3\. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara remediar esto?_

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto el DS de fuego

-Nos poníamos al día con Yukino- la blonda le sonrió a ambas albinas -¿verdad?-

-Así es- Lissana paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yukino- Además, hablamos de cosas de chicas~ -

Yukino se sonrojo, dejando a más de uno con curiosidad

-Luce, Yukino ya te dijo ¿el por qué rompió su contrato con sus llaves?- pregunto Natsu, metiendo comida a su boca

-¡Natsu-san!- Sting se apresuró a callar al DS de fuego, mientras el pelinegro bajaba la mirada, negando con su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Lucy miro a Yukino -¿por qué lo hiciste? –la rubia se dirigió hacia la albina, este solo bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños a sus costados

-Lucy-sama, ¿podemos hablar a solas?- le miro

La blonda asintió. Ambas chicas salieron del lugar

-¡Natsu!- Lissana miro con enojo al DS- ¿Por qué lo dijiste así? Está claro que Yukino-chan no quería hablar de eso, al menos no ahora- la albina se cruzó de brazos

-¡Pero Lissana! Ellos también querían saber por qué –señalo a los dragones_. _La albina les miro.

-N-Natsu-san, pero no tenías que decirlo así, está claro que a Yukino aún le duele esa decisión-

Lissana suspiro. Hacer entrar en razón a un Dragón Slayer, era agotador

-Ustedes ¿nunca notaron nada raro en ella?- observo a ambos dragones

-No, siempre actuó normal- contesto Rogue

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

-Pero Sting-kun, hace dos días Yukino no fue al Gremio, ¿no lo notaron?- Lector les miro

-¿Eh?, pero yo si la vi, estaba sentada en la barra-

-Sting-kun, eso fue antes, al otro día no fue- negó con la cabeza mientras posaba una de sus patitas en su frente

-Que malos compañero son- la albina poso sus manos en su cintura- Y tu ¿no te diste cuenta?, digo, siempre la estas observando- sonrió con malicia

Rogue se sonrojo, ahogándose con su propia saliva, al igual que Sting, pero este por la risa.

-Jajajaja, te descubrieron- reía- ¡y te ha conocido hoy!-

-No deberías de burlarte-la albina le miro- Sr. me sonrojo por poner una mano en mi hombro- río

Sting se sonrojo, parando de reír, mientras miraba al otro lado

-Por cierto y ¿Happy?- Lissana miro por todo el lugar

-Pensé que se había con Luce- Natsu se levantó, también observando el lugar- ¡ahí está!- señalo la primera mesa, justo donde se encontraban los baños de damas.

-Voy por el- Lissana corrió en dirección a la mesa.

-Eres muy divertido Happy-san- la peli-roja reía, mientras le daba un poco más de su postre.

-Yoko-san, no debería de alimentarlo, no sabemos quién es su dueño- el rubio miraba con preocupación a la chica

-Vamos Keiki, no te preocupes- seguía riendo

-¡Aye! Natsu no se enojara porque me alimenten, más bien les estaría agradecido-

-¡Happy!- Lissana llego junto a la chica- Espero que no les haya causado problemas- sonrió con nerviosismo

-No, para nada, al contrario, hizo más divertida nuestra espera- sonrío

La albina le regreso la sonrisa.

-¡Aye!, miren ella es Lissana, una maga de Fairy Tail, del gremio del que les conté-

Ambos posaron su mirada sobre la albina, haciéndola sentir cohibida.

-Eres muy joven- sonrió la peli-roja-me llamo Yoko, un gusto Lissana… ¿san?-

-Lissana está bien- sonrío- No son de Magnolia ¿verdad?-

-No, somos del…norte-contesto el rubio cenizo- es nuestra primera vez que estamos aquí-miro de reojo a Yoko

-¡Genial! Nunca he salido de Magnolia-sonrío feliz

-Y¿Edoras?- pregunto Happy, metiéndose un gran bocado a su boca

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Edoras cuenta como otro país?- la albina puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¿Edoras?- preguntaros los dos viajeros- Nunca hemos escuchado ese nombre-Dijo a peli-roja

-Bueno…Edoras es más como otra ¿dimensión?, no sé cómo explicárselos- Lissana río con nerviosismo

Se escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba otro cliente. La albina viro su rostro en dirección a la puerta, pensando que eran sus amigas. Pero solo vio a un hombre joven, de largos cabellos negros, acompañado de un chico, no mayor de los 16 años, con largos cabellos rubios.

"_Qué lindo"_ pensó la albina, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rosado

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- se acercó el joven

-Fue completamente tu culpa Shoryu- el chico bufo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos

Yoko río, sabía que él no era de llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos.

-Lo sé, llevo bastante tiempo conociéndote, como para saber que algo así pasaría- tomo un poco de su bebida. Keiki solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Y ella ¿Quién es?- el chico poso sus grandes orbes cafés sobre la albina.

-Ella es Lissana, maga del Gremio Fairy Tail- contesto la peli-roja, mirando a los recién llegados seriamente.

-Vaya- el peli-negro sonrió de medio lado- Es usted muy bella señorita maga~

-Shoryu, no la espantes- el chico se sentó a lado de Keiki

La albina se sonrojo. –G-gracias, Shoryu-san-

-Por favor, llámame Shoryu ¿de acuerdo Lissana?- beso su mano, mientras le miraba a sus orbes azules.

Ninguno de ellos se percató que ciertos Dragones, más específicamente dos, les miraban desde la distancia.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?- pregunto Natsu, con notable molestia. Se levantó de su asiento caminando en dirección a la albina.

Sting, por su parte solo se limitó a rugir por lo bajo, y siguió al DS de fuego. Rogue solo suspiro, siguiendo a ambos Dragones, junto a los mininos.

-Lissana ¿todo bien?- Natsu se colocó a lado de la albina, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al peli-negro. Sting se puso del otro lado, rugiendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-S-si Natsu, todo bien- Lissana coloco una de sus manos sobre el brazo del oji-jade.

-No sabía que tenía novio- Sonrió, mientras se sentaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La albina se sonrojo, Natsu se molestó y Sting rugió más fuerte.

-Contrólate- murmuro Rogue

El rubio no contesto, solo miraba a aquel hombre.

"_Pero ¿qué carajo me pasa?"_ Pensó Sting.

-¿Cómo porque te importaría si Lissana lo tuviera?- Pregunto el DS, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, tranquilos- La albina se colocó delante de los Dragones.

-Shoryo idiota- el rubio menor golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro, dejando a los magos sorprendidos, y a un dragón más que contento.

-Te lo ganaste- dijo tranquila la peli-roja

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundo keiki

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos- Lissana sonrió nerviosa –Un gusto

-Ya te vas Lis-chan~ -

-¡Oye!, ¡No le hables con tanta confianza!- rugió Natsu

La albina río. A veces Natsu se comportaba como un hermano muy –MUY- sobreprotector.

-Vamos, vamos- Lissana reía mientras tomaba por sus respectivos brazos a ambos dragones.

-Me pregunto si aceptaran de buena gana- comento Shoryu, mirando cómo se marchaban.

-Si no lo hacen, será gracias a ti, mujeriego- bufo el rubio menor.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Keiki

-Espero que acepte, hay mucho en juego- suspiro la peli-roja.

_¡Hola! :D  
Espero que les esté gustando la historia :3 metí un poco de cliché XDDD pero, así es como mi cabeza formulo esta historia~_

_Bueno, a partir de este capítulo empezara la verdadera acción XD, o al menos eso espero ._. y si mi inspiración lo permite XD_

_Gracias a esas 243 personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis locuras :3_

_Como dicen, un autor crece por sus lectores :3_

_¡Hasta el próximo capi~!_

_Se despide MrSandiaMisaki ;3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss, Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Code Geass, Slayers Evolution, Deadman Wonderland 11 Eyes, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest, y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres_

_Accidentally In Love_

_4\. Me rindo ante el helado de fresa._

-¡Deja de reírte Lissana!- dijo casi gritando el DS de fuego

-¡Pero! –Seguía riendo- Hubieras visto tu cara cada vez que Shoryu-san me coqueteaba- limpio las pequeñas lagrimillas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¡Y lo dices como si nada! -miro al rubio- Sting, es aquí cuando me ayudas –un aura obscura lo rodeo- después de todo, también estabas enojado- se cruzó de brazos, dejando al rubio con un enorme sonrojo.

-¡Y-yo n-no estaba enojado!- golpeo la mesa fuertemente, la albina le miro- ¿Q-que?-

Volvió a reír. Dejando a ambos dragones aún más enojados.

La campanilla volvió a sonar, dejando ver una persona con ropas sumamente desgastadas, una capa cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Camino despacio por el lugar, buscando con la mirada un lugar vacío. Camino hasta el lugar, que estaba detrás de FT y Saber.

-¿Se encontrara bien?- pregunto en un susurro la albina

-Se ve sospechoso- murmuro Rogue

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundo Sting

-No le veo lo raro- Dijo Natsu, embutiendo toda la comida.

Después de unos minutos entro un grupo de hombres armados.

-Señores ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- se acercó una mesera, con notable nerviosismo

-¿Le han visto?- coloco un afiche frente a ella. Era de una chica joven, de largos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos.

-N-no, no le he visto- negó, aun mirando el afiche.

-Es la chica que entro- comento Happy, mientras comía.

El lugar quedo en silencio.

La primera en reaccionar fue Lissana.

-La confundes Happy- sonrío nerviosamente

-No, en verdad es ella ¿Qué no la viste? –Ladeo su cabeza mirándola, y después algo hizo click en su cabeza -¡Ah! E-es cierto, no es ella-río- la confundí –siguió comiendo.

A todos los presentes les bajo una gota por la nuca.

-Así que-uno de los hombres, que tenía una gran espada, camino en dirección a la chica –Eres tu ¿Lisa "Shinigami" Walker?- coloco su espada cerca de su cuello.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito un cliente-¡¿Ella aquí?! –Grito otro -¡¿En verdad es ella?! –grito una mesera.

Todos salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Así que no podre comer –suspiro la chica, quitándose la capa de su cabeza. Mostrando sus largos cabellos azabaches – ¿No puedes dejarme comer en paz?- le miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-¡Al fin!- el hombre miro a sus compañeros- ¡los 340,000,000 millones de jwels son nuestros!- se dispuso a atacarla.

En un rápido movimiento la chica quedo detrás de él, sosteniendo una espada. El hombre volteo lentamente, dejando ver una herida limpia en su brazo, este empezó a sangrar, hasta que se le cayó.

-¡Cuando fue…!-Natsu, Sting, Rogue y Lissana murmuraron al mismo tiempo, mirando la escena sorprendidos.

-Interrumpir la comida de una chica- suspiro envainando su espada- que mala educación tienen los hombres de aquí –empezó a recoger su cabello en una coleta, dejando su fleco- ¿Y bien?- miro a los otros hombres- ¿Quién será el siguiente? –sonrío de medio lado.

Los demás, no lo pensaron dos veces y atacaron a la chica. Esta por su parte, bostezo cansada, esquivando cada golpe que daban.

-¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? –Golpeo a uno que se le acerco por el costado izquierdo- ¿Y se hacen llamar caza recompensas? –golpeo a otro a su derecha. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo – Solo quedaste tú, ¿eh? –Coloco una de sus manos frente al hombre- Aparece ante tu amo –Apareció un enorme círculo rojo en el centro traía un pentágono - ¡Ranguren! –.

-Es suficiente- Shoryu coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

"_¡No lo pude sentir! ¿Quién es este sujeto?" _

-Eso no lo decides tu- le fulmino con la mirada mientras se alejaba de el –Ellos fueron los que buscaron pelea, además- le miro- ellos están preparados para esto, después de todo son caza recompensas, pésimos por cierto –

-¡Pelea con migo!- Grito el DS de fugo, dejando a sus compañeros en blanco.

Este por su parte ya había corrido en dirección de la chica.

-¡Onee-chan!- Grito un pequeño de unos 8 años con grandes y expresivos ojos negros, al igual que su cabello.

-Ryotaro- coloca una de sus manos en la cara del oji-jade- Te dije que esperaras afuera –suspiro-

-¡Vamos, pelea!- Natsu se alejó de ella encendiendo sus puños.

El oji-jade corrió hacia ella, está por su parte solo bostezo

-No quiero- en un rápido movimiento lo sujeto del brazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo; coloco su rodilla en su pecho.

-Wow- la albina se acercó a los dos magos –eres muy buena- le sonrío, haciendo que la chica desviara la mirada.

-Onee-chan ¿Qué haces?- el pequeño se aproximó hasta la chica, para después abrazarla –tardaste mucho –bostezo

-Lo siento –paso su mano por los cabellos habanos – ¿Quieres comer algo?

El pequeño niño asiento con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

-Toma- Lissana se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño sonriéndole- Espero que te guste.

-¡Gracias!- lo acepto gustoso

-Gracias- la peli-negra le miro y después a los presentes- Y perdón por interrumpir su comida- hizo una reverencia.

Empezó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que la había detenido, sin éxito alguno.

-Se marcharon hace unos minutos- Dijo Sting, cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo- le miro de pies a cabeza- Así que el Dragón Slayer de la luz –coloca su mano en su barbilla.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- le miro sorprendido

-Fácil –señalo su nariz- despides olor a dragón –poso sus orbes negras en los demás – y tu- señalo a Natsu- eres el de Fuego – y tu –señalo a Rogue- el de las sombras, son de los raros –murmuro para si- bueno, por haberle dado comida a Ryo- se puso en guardia- Tan persistente –desenvaino su espada -¿No aceptas tu derrota?- le miro, sonriendo de lado- Señor caza recompensas.

El hombre tomo su espada, mirándola con ira –Mataste a mis hombres- se fue acercando a ella- me cortaste un brazo- coloco su espada cerca de su rostro- y me dejaste en ridículo.

-No es tan grave- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- la vida es así, nunca sabes cuándo morirás, no te pongas tan sentimental- en un parpadeo, corto su brazo derecho, manchándola con la sangre- lo ves, has perdido el otro brazo- se fue acercando, haciendo retroceder al hombre.

-¡Espera!- la albina se colocó frente a ella- no lo hagas, ya no está armado, ¿lo ves?

-¡Lissana regresa!- grito Natsu

-¡Es peligroso!- grito Happy

-No pasara nada, no puede ni siquiera defenderse- miro al hombre sobre su hombro.

-No me confiaría si fuera tu- la peli-negra se acercó hasta la albina –Después de todo es un caza recompensas, ¿no es así? –miro al hombre

-También tengo orgullo niña- se levantó con dificultad –si voy a morir aquí, que sea como caza recompensas.

-No, espera- le intento detener

-Tú…-le miro a los ojos- ¿Q-que hace usted aquí?

Los presentes se quedaron confundidos

-¿A qué se refiere?- le miro confundida

-U-usted debería de estar en Xellos, si el Rey se entera que esta aquí, habrá una guerra contra Fiore

-Explícate- la pelinegra envaino su espada, para después sentarse cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

-¿Q-que quiere decir?- la albina se colocó frente al hombre, con notable nerviosismo

-Usted, es la hermana menor del rey de Xellos- le miro a sus orbes azules- La ha estado buscando por 17 años, hasta hace unos meses, se dio por vencido-bajo la cabeza- Y pensar que todos estos años se encontraba en Fiore, no me había percatado que era usted, después de todo yo solo la vi cuando era solamente una bebé de tan solo 4 meses, pero…-le volvió a mirar- es la viva imagen de la anterior reina- sonrío con nostalgia.

-No sé de qué está hablando, yo nací aquí en Fiore. Tengo dos hermanos, pertenezco al gremio Fairy Tail. Ni siquiera sabía que había un país llamado Xellos. Yo soy Lissana Strauss

-Se equivoca, usted es Lissana D'lon Haven*, princesa del reino de Xellos*

-¡Estas mal!- Grito el oji-jade –Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, es Lissana Strauss ¡maga de Fairy Tail!- Natsu se acercó al hombre, tomándolo por el cuello- La debiste de confundir, ella no es la persona que buscas- le miro con rabia e ira.

-Espera, espera- la peli-negra se levantó- Quieres decir que ella –señalo a la albina- ¿Es a quien me mandaron a buscar desde hace años?

-¿Por qué buscarías a su majestad?

-Soy miembro de los caballeros de la luz, mi misión fue buscarla hasta los confines de la tierra, solo me dieron esto –coloco un dibujo de una pequeña albina de 10 años, idéntica a Lissana- Y ella tiene por lo menos 18 años, no podría basarme un dibujo que me dieron, aunque-poso una de sus manos en su barbilla- En Edoras dijeron que era ella

-Espera, ¿Qué?- La albina la miro- Fuiste a Edoras, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Puedo moverme libremente entre dimensiones o mundos, como prefieras llamarlo

-Si eres miembro de esa organización, ¡¿cómo es posible que no la reconocieras?!

-Ya te lo dije, la única pista que tenía era un dibujo de hace 8 años, no me puedes culpar. Las personas cambian.

-¡Pero ella es la viva imagen de la anterior reina! ¿Cómo no la pudiste reconocer? Los caballeros de la luz, trabajan bajo las órdenes directas de la familia real.

-¡Basta!- grito la albina- No sé qué es lo que estén pensando, pero yo no soy esa persona, tengo familia aquí- sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por cristalinas lágrimas. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-No entiendo que es lo que pasó ahí- suspiro cansada

-Pues ya somos dos- Sting se acercó a la albina, traía dos conos de helado- Natsu-san me dijo que el helado de fresa es tu favorito –le extendió el cono, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Sting- tomo el cono

-¿E-estas bien?- se sentó a su lado, mirándola de reojo

-No lo sé- suspiro- solo quiero irme a casa y estar con mis hermanos

-Sabes que no permitiré que te lleven, ¿verdad?- le miro a sus orbes azules

-¿Eh?- sus mejillas se tornaron carmín- Q-que estás diciendo, Sting- nerviosa, empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-B-bueno, no solo yo; también Saberthoot y Fairy Tail- empezó a reír con nerviosismo

La albina le miro y le sonrío dulcemente, haciendo que el rubio, se sonrojara

-Gracias Sting, no pensé que vendrías levantarme el ánimo- se terminó su helado y se levantó, ofreciéndole una de sus manos- ¿Nos vamos? –sonrío

-Claro- tomo su mano.

_Notas: *D'lon Haven no lo invente, solo lo tome prestado de un libro de Evangeline Anderson, titulado "El Esclavo" de ahí vendrán varias cosishas que pondré en la historia~_

_*Xellos es el nombre de un mango de Slayers XD la verdad me gusto más como nombre de país :v_

_Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ahora si se pondrá bueno XD ¿A que no se esperaban eso? XDDDDDDD_

_Perdón por la tardanza :C pero mi queridísima inspiración me abandono e-é además de que ya no tengo internet :C mami se enojó y lo cancelo e.é_

_Aunque debo admitir que tengo más "tiempo" para escribir XD._

_En fin, no lo aburro con mis problemas existenciales :'( Espero que les esté gustando, la verdad, tenía otra idea peroooooo, como saben me gusta el anime y bueno XD mi cabeza me lo cambio todo. Además de que me encanta Lissana *ww* no sé por qué medio mundo la odia u3ú o la pone de mala XD a mí me cae bien :3._

_En este fic ella será la prota XD al igual que Sting :3 y TODO lo que aparezca de aquí en adelante, es invento mío, así que no se preocupen XD todo es ficticio._

_Oh, por cierto, se me olvidad. Estoy trabajando en otras historias, pronto las verán, como dije; ya que no tengo internet ewé se me vienen historias, un poco locas y extrañas ._._

_Buenos nos vemos dentro de poco mis queridas criaturas divinas~_

_Se despide MrSandiaMisaki_

_See you people~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss, Pandora Hearts, Code Geass, Slayers Evolution, Deadman Wonderland, 11 Eyes, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, Bleach, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest, y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres_

_Accidentally In Love_

_5\. No hay escapatoria a tu amor_

-Debemos de llevar a su majestad de regreso a Xellos- comento el hombre, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Y un demonio que dejare que se la lleven!- grito furioso el DS de fuego

-¡Aye! Lissana es miembro de Fairy Tail- grito Happy a un costado de Natsu.

Sting y Lissana venían tomados de las manos y riendo alegremente

-¡Como osas tomar de la mano a su majestad!- el hombre corrió hasta ellos y les soltó de las manos.

-¿Que tiene que lo tome de la mano?- la albina miro al hombre a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido –E-espera…-poso sus orbes en sus brazos- ¿C-como es que tienes tus brazos?- quiso tocar uno de sus brazos, pero el hombre se hizo para atrás.

-No debería de tocarme, su majestad. Estoy sucio- hizo una reverencia

-Yo se los regrese- la peli-negra camino en dirección a la albina, junto a su hermano.

El pequeño niño observo a Lissana, para después sonreírle.

-Es ella, onee-chan-el niño se posiciono frente a la albina, tomándola de la mano

-Así que es verdad- suspiro la azabache

-Ya te lo había dicho- el hombre la mal miro –Debemos ponernos en camino hacia Xellos.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado- Lissana retrocedió, hasta quedar a lado de Sting

Natsu camino hasta su dirección, quedando frente a la albina.

-Ella no ira con ustedes- choco sus puños sacando algunas llamas

-¿Dónde está Rogue?- Sting se colocó a lado de Natsu

-Fue a buscar a las chicas junto con Lector- poso sus orbes jade en sus "enemigos"- No dejare que se lleven a Lissana- rugió

-¿De verdad creen que pueden derrotarme?- La peli-negra se fue acercando, sonriendo de medio lado- Si se oponen, el reino de Xellos entrara en guerra contra Fiore- les miro seria

-¿Guerra?- la albina dio unos pasos al frente – pero Fiore no ha hecho nada

-Si lo ven desde el punto de vista del Rey, no lo creo. A su modo de ver, Fiore escondió a su hermana por 17 años; ahora dime –miro a Lissana- ¿Esa no es una razón suficiente para declararle la guerra a Fiore? Siendo que ellos sabían perfectamente que te buscaban. –Se cruzó de brazos- Además Ryotaro lo confirmo- se encogió de hombros- Y no puedes engañar a sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sting, volviendo a colocarse frente a Lissana

-Ryotaro- Lisa se colocó a la altura del pequeño –muéstrales –le sonrío. El niño asintió y fue a parase frente a la albina. Le extendió su mano.

-Hime-sama- el pequeño sonrío.

La albina dudo un poco, pero se acercó hasta el niño.

-Espera- Sting la tomo de su hombro

-No me hará daño, es un niño- le sonrío para tranquilizarlo. Tomo la mano del pequeño, este entrelazo sus dedos, la miro directo a sus ojos. En sus orbes negras aparecieron círculos magicos, con algunas inscripciones.

-Tus ojos- Lissana coloco su otra mano en la mejilla izquierda del pequeño.

-Se llama Alpha Stigma- la peli-negra observaba la escena con una sonrisa de medio lado –Es una magia ocular muy rara. Es por eso que él sabía que tú eras la princesa.

-Hime-sama- el niño apretó más sus manos- Eres la legitima princesa del reino de Xellos, por tu venas corre la sangre real, en la cual cada 100 años aparece el amo del Abyss.-

-¡¿Abyss?!- la pelinegra corrió hasta la albina- No puede ser –llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente- Así que no solo eres la princesa desaparecida, si no también, tienes al Abyss a tus pies- la miro a sus orbes azules- Es de suma importancia que regrese a Xellos, ahí podre protegerla- se arrodillo frente a la albina- Yo, Lisa Walker, prometo servirle hasta el fin de mis días, seré su más leal soldado. Sus deseos son mis órdenes. Por favor regrese al reino.

-¡Espera! Lissana no va a ningún lado- ambos dragones gritaron al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia la albina

-¡En efecto! No pueden llevarse a una maga de Fairy Tail- Grito Lucy con su látigo en mano

-Lissana-sama pertenece a Fiore- secundo Yukino

-Tardaste bastante Rogue- Sonrío de lado el DS de la luz

-Hablamos de eso después- Rogue se colocó detrás de la peli-negra y del hombre

-Así que una maga estelar- sonrío de lado la peli-negra- Y una maga ¿especializada en hechizos?- poso una de sus manos en su barbilla- Eso si es nuevo. Ryotaro, llévate a su majestad. Los alcanzo después.- La pelinegra desenvaino su espada

-¡¿Cómo le puedes encargar a su majestad a un niño?!- el hombre grito colérico

-Tranquilo, ellos desaparecerán en un momento~-

El pequeño tomo la mano de la albina, frente a ellos se abrió un hueco negro, en el cual había unos hombres esperando.

-Ryotaro-sama- uno de ellos se acercó al pequeño

-Onee-chan me dijo que me llevara a Hime-sama-

El hombre posos su orbes cafés en la albina, desvió su vista hasta la pelinegra.

-Lisa-sama, me llevare a Ryotaro-sama. Por favor tenga cuidado-

-Te dije que solo Lisa- sonrío de lado

-¡Te dije que no te llevarías a Lissana!- Sting corrió en dirección a la albina – ¡Rugido del dragon de luz!- una cegadora luz fue en dirección al hombre, el cual se puso frente a Ryotaro y Lissana.

-Niño, no estorbes- poso una de sus manos frente a él, deteniendo el ataque.

-¿¡Pero qué?!- Sting quedo pasmado ante lo sucedido, desviando su mirada a la albina, que le miraba temerosa.

-Stark-san- el pequeño lo llamo

-Dígame, Ryotaro-sama- se agacho a la altura del niño

-No le hagas daño, es alguien importante para hime-sama –el pequeño viro su rostro al de la albina, el cual se había puesto color carmín- ¿No es verdad, hime-sama?

-….-no supo cómo responder a eso, tan solo asintió; sin mirar al DS de la luz

-¡Lissana!- Lucy corrió en su dirección, sacando una de sus llaves- Ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta ¡Virgo!- un brillo dorado se hizo notar, del cual apareció una peli-rosada.

-¿Es hora del castigo, hime?- Virgo coloco una de sus manos en su pecho

-No, Virgo. Necesito que rescates a Lissana- señalo a la albina

-Como ordene, hime- cavo un hoyo, hasta llegar a espaldas de Lissana.

-Virgo- trato de ir hasta ella, pero una pequeña mano se lo impedía. Sus orbes azules se posaron en el pequeño, el cual la miraba con preocupación

-No se vaya, hime-sama- grandes lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- Por favor- sollozo, sin quitarle sus orbes negras de las azules

-Pero, tengo familia aquí. No me puedo ir así como así

-Entonces, si les dices que vendrás con nosotros, ¿estará mejor, cierto?

-Pero…- la albina mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, poso su mirada en sus amigos y les sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-Nee, Ryotaru-kun ¿me dejaras despedirme de mi familia?

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Lissana?!- grito Natsu abriendo sus orbes jade con sorpresa –Ni pienses que te dejaremos ir, no después de que regresaste

-Natsu tiene razón Lissana, no te dejaremos ir, no después de que Mira-san y Elfman te recuperaron ¡No puedes hacerles eso!- grito Lucy, con sus orbes chocolate inundados de lagrimas

-Lucy…-murmuro la albina

Lisa, que observaba toda la escena, suspiro con resignación; envainando su espada.

-Dos semanas y después nos vamos- se cruzó de brazos- No puedo darle más tiempo.

Todos posaron sus miradas en la peli-negra, la albina le miro y asintió mientras murmuraba un "Gracias"

Tiempo después, los tres DS, dos albinas, dos pelinegros y una rubia llegaron a Fiore.

-Sabes que el maestro no dejara que te vayas, ni se diga de Mira-san y Elfman- Lucy miraba a Lissana a los ojos, aun tomándola de la mano

-Si no voy, Fiore entrara en guerra por mi culpa y yo no quiero eso- la albina bajo la mirada con tristeza

-No será tu culpa, porque tú no eres esa princesa desaparecida- Sting caminaba a su lado, mirándola a sus orbes azules

La albina le mira y le sonrió con ternura, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo

-Se gusssstan- Happy se colocó entre ellos, cubriendo su boca con sus patitas

-Fro piensa lo mismo- la gatita coloco sus patitas igual que Happy

-Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, Sting-kun- lector asentía con orgullo

-No sabía que a Sting-sama le gustara Lissana-sama- Yukino les miraba con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

-Con razón no te separabas de ella- Natsu palmeo la espalda del rubio- solo puedo decirte que la cuides o tendrás a todo Fairy Tal tras de ti y ni se diga de Mira-san "la demonio" y a Elfman –El oji-jade sudo frio – de verdad que no hagas una estupidez

Sting y Lissana por su parte se quedaron sonrojados

-¿No dirás nada Lissana?- Lucy sonrío de lado

-N-no tengo nada que decir, puesto que él y yo no somos nada más que amigos- la albina frunció el ceño mientras les miraba.

-Así que Sting es un lento- Lucy suspiro

-Al igual que Natsu- la albina sonrió de lado, dejando a Lucy sonrojada

-Eso quiere decir que ¿a Lissana-sama le gusta Sting-sama?- Yukino las miraba con curiosidad

-Acabas de admitir que te gusta Sting~-Lucy sonrió con malicia

-N-no es verdad- Lissana se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar más rápido

-La tienes difícil, Dragon Slayer de la luz- la pli-negra le palmeo la espada, en señal de apoyo- no solo es una princesa, sino que, su hermano es demasiado sobre protector –sonrió- no quisiera ser tu- rio mientras se adelantó, para quedar cerca de la albina.

Tiempo después llegaron a Fairy Tail, la albina trataba de convencer a Lisa y a su hermano de quedarse fuera del gremio, para poder explicar la situación, sin que haya ninguna atmosfera de tensión, lo cual no resulto.

-No me alejare de usted, no después de que la encontré- Lisa se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba a sus orbes azules

-Pero si no lo haces, habrá mucha tensión y puede que una pelea- la albina le miraba con preocupación

-No importa lo que diga, yo iré con usted- la peli-negra se adelantó a las puertas del gremio

-Pero…-Lissana trato de detenerla

-Déjala, no podrá con Mira-san- Natsu llego a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Natsu-san tiene razón, no creo que pueda con ella o con el gremio en si- Sting se colocó a lado de la albina con una sonrisa de medio lado –Además, Saberthoot apoyara a Fairy Tail- sus orbes azules chocaron con las de la albina, haciéndola sonrojar

Lissana, Natsu, Lucy, Sting, Rogue y Yukino siguieron a la peli-negra a las puertas del gremio, Natsu abrió las puertas, gritando un "llegamos" como de costumbre

El oji-jade se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba Mirajane, la cual los saludo con un "Bienvenidos" seguido de una sonrisa

-Mira-san ¿y el abuelo?- Natsu pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien

-En el despacho junto a Laxus, se encerraron luego de recibir una carta del consejo- poso una de sus manos en su mejilla con notoria preocupación- Ara y ¿quién es su compañera?- poso sus ojos en la peli-negra

-Para darte esa información, necesito que tu maestro este aquí- Lisa se colocó frente a Lissana

-Ara, Ara ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- salió de la barra, colocándose frente a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya lo dije- sonrió de lado- para que lo sepan, su maestro debe estar aquí-

-Y puedo saber ¿Por qué no me dejas ver a mi hermana?- le miro seria

-¿Tu hermana?- miro a Lissana sobre su hombro –No veo a esa hermana por aquí

La Strauss mayor frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra, la misma que sonrío de lado

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Laxus apareció en el piso de arriba, cruzado de brazos mirando a la peli-negra

-Nada- Lisa se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia - ¿Y tú maestro?

-¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está mi abuelo?- le miro a sus orbes negras

-¿Así que eres un Dreynar?- le miro a los ojos seria

-Y que si lo soy- bajo de un salto, hasta quedarse frente a la peli-negra

-Basta, Laxus- el maestro apareció bajando las escaleras-Te estaba esperando- le miro, después paso su vista hacia la albina, tornándose triste- Tenemos que hablar, Lissana.

-¿Y bien?- Lisa se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzándose de brazos y piernas

-Maestro ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Lissana les miraba nerviosa

Makarov se tensó un poco, para después suspirar. Clavo sus ojos en las orbes azules.

-Tú no eres una Strauss, por tus venas corre la sangre de una vieja amiga- suspiro- Eres hija de Eiza D'lon Haven, soberana del reino de Xellos.

-N-no es posible….tengo recuerdos de pequeña…-Lissana paso una de sus manos en sus cabellera albina, tratando de calmarse

-Como sé que no miente- Lisa le miraba a los ojos

Makaravov suspiro, de nuevo.

-Se los dije, ella era una antigua amiga. Me pidió un favor- miro a Lissana y sonrió con tristeza- Tu madre, viajo de Xellos a Fiore por una emergencia, en su país se había desatado una rebelión y el blanco era la familia real, en específico los herederos al trono, tú y tu hermano Jean. Como no sabían quién de los dos poseía la llave de pandora; querían acabar con la vida de los dos –se cruzó de brazos, esta vez desvió su mirada de la albina- Al tratar de escapar, fue herida por unos rebeldes, no me quiso decir cómo es que salió con vida de ese encuentro y con semejante herida, tan solo me pidió que cuidara de ti. Haría lo posible por correr el rumor de que habías muerto en esa rebelión, para mantenerte a salvo y que tuvieras una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones y sobre todo, sin miedo. Quería que fueras libre.

-Ciertamente hace años hubo una rebelión en contra de la familia real- la peli-negra cerros su ojos pensativa- pero nunca imagine que su majestad había escapado con la princesa y regresar al reino pa- se levantó del asiento, mirando a la albina- ahora entiendo –sonrió de lado- el por qué dijo todo eso y el por qué me dijera esas palabras –poso sus ojos en los del viejo mago –pero ¿por qué acepto ayudarla, sabiendo que su decisión afectaría a toda Fiore?

El viejo albino sonrió –No podía negarle nada a la persona que salvo mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ella, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos

La albina, que hasta esos momentos se encontraba en silencio, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nunca fui tan fuerte como Mira-nee o Elf-nii- suspiro- porque nunca fui una Strauss, tan sencilla era la razón –resoplo con tristeza- Sabía que había algo raro en mi-grandes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- porque toda mi vida fue una mentira- su nariz se tornó roja, sollozos salían de su boca – ¿Mira-nee y Elf-nii sabían de esto?-miro al maestro

Makarov negó y le miro con tristeza- Ellos perdieron a su madre y hermana en un accidente, tal vez lo que hice estuvo mal, pero modifique sus memorias de ese día –suspiro agotado, con un nudo en la garganta- quería que fueran felices.

La albina empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-No le culpo maestro, nos dio una familia a los tres. A ellos les dio a su hermanita y a mí, una familia. No lo culpo, creo que hizo lo correcto. Creo que Eiza-san hubiese estado de acuerdo- sonrió levemente

-Esa mujer era tu madre, debes de acostumbrarte a llamarla así y más frente a Jean-sama- Lisa acaricio sus cabellos, sonriéndole con ternura

-Eiza tenía razón- Makarov les miraba con una sonrisa en la cara- Tú la protegerás de todo y de todos, no por nada eres una Walker

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

-Bueno, Eiza dijo que una chica llamada Lisa Walker, buscaría a su hija y que la protegería de todo aun acosta de su vida. Ya que eres su protectora.

Lisa sonrió –Por supuesto que lo hare. Y ¿Cómo les dará esta noticia a su gremio?

-No lo sé- sobo sus sienes, pensativo

"_¿Cómo se lo diré a Sting?"_ pensó la albina para después suspirar con preocupación.

_En la planta baja de FT_

-¡Vamos Sting, acéptalo de una buena vez!- Lucy le miraba a los ojos, cruzada de brazos –Medio mundo sabe que estás enamorado de Lissana

-¡N-no lo estoy rubia!- Sting miraba a los presentes con cierto enojo

-Juvia cree que debería ser honesto con sus sentimientos, así como lo es Juvia con su Gray-sama- la peli-azul se abrazó de su ahora novio, el cual solo se sonrojo.

-Juvia tiene razón, solo dile lo que sientes- Levy asentía con sus brazos cruzados

-Sting-kun, solo di "me gusstas Lissana"- cubría su boca con sus patitas, mientras reía

-¡Yo no diré eso!- sus mejillas se pintaron de melocotón

-¿Tan poco hombre eres, mago de Sabertooth?- Laxus le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante

Sting le miro enojado –Retráctate

-Lo hare cuando te confieses con Lissana- sonrió de lado –mocoso –tomo un poco de su cerveza

-Voy a hacer que te retractes de tus palabras- rugió el rubio

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

Lucy miraba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Toma valor- le ofreció una bebida –Así lo podrás hacer

Sting miro dudoso el vaso, pero lo tomo aun así. Se lo tomo de un solo trago, sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

-L-lucy…-desvió su mirada- ¿Cómo le puedo decir a Lissana que me enamore de ella?

Todos se quedaron pasmados, no pensaron que con una sola bebida escucharían tal confesión del rubio. Lucy y las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces y le dieron más alcohol.

-Y dime ¿desde cuándo te empezó a gustar?- Levy le pasaba otro vaso, lleno de más alcohol

-Unas semanas después del Daimato Embu, ella ayudo a Fro a llegar a Sabertooth y después de ese día, comenzamos a escribirnos. Y ¡boom! me enamore de ella, llevamos casi dos meses escribiéndonos- tomo un gran sorbo de su bebida – pero ella solo me ve como un amigo –empezó a llorar dramáticamente

-Ya, ya –Levy le daba una palmaditas en su espalda, levanto su mirada en busca de una marrón

-Vamos Sting, no te deprimas –Lucy se acercó a él guiñándole un ojo- te puedo asegurar que Lissana se siente igual

Sting la miro con alegría -¿no me mientes?- le mira con añoracion

-Por supuesto que no- le paso otro vaso

-No sabía que Sting-kun fuera débil ante la bebida- Lector le miraba preocupado

-Bueno, nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados, puede que sea por eso- Rogue miraba al rubio con resignación y después suspiro

-Pero al menos es honesto con sus sentimientos- Yukino sonrió ante la escena de un Sting escribiendo mil y un formas de confesarse

-Fro piensa lo mismo- La pequeña gatita se acurruco más en los brazos de la albina

-Con lo orgulloso que es, no querrá venir en un tiempo- sonrió de lado

_Si lo sé, este cap quedo más largo de lo esperado xd pero en este cap quería explicar lo más importante C: además de que en donde quería cortarlo, no quedaba acorde al título xd por esoooooo quedo más largo :3_

_Uyyy no se esperaban eso 7u7 como dije en el cap anterior, todo lo que pase de este cap en adelanté será puro invento mío XD _

_Hubo mucho drama ¿no? XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla~_

_Buenuuuuuuu~ nos vemos en el próximo cap_

_Se despide MrSandiaMisaki~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss, Pandora Hearts, Code Geass, Slayers Evolution, Deadman Wonderland, 11 Eyes, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, Bleach, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest, y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres_

_Accidentally In Love_

_6\. Quiero establecer nuestro amor_

Lissana bajaba las escaleras, seguida del maestro y de Lisa. Laxus se acercó a su abuelo, con una mirada seria.

-¿Les dijiste lo de la carta del consejo?- se cruzó de brazos

-No, solo lo que te dije del pasado de Lissana- suspiro con tristeza

-Tarde o temprano se enteraran- se alejó para ir donde se encontraba la albina menor.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero darle más tristeza- murmuro para si el viejo mago.

**XXX**

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer Sting- Lucy palmeaba la espalda del rubio

-¿Segura que me dirá que si?- clavo su mirada zafiro en la marrón de Lucy

-¡Por supuesto! Confía en nosotras- se señaló a sí misma y después a las demás chicas, las cuales le sonrieron, dándole a poyo.

El rubio suspiro, a su campo visual entro Lissana, (aunque su sentido del olfato la capto primero) sonrió involuntariamente al verla.

Su perfume natural, una combinación de lilas y jazmines, impregnaban sus fosas nasales. Amaba su aroma, pero no más que a ella.

Se encamino a su encuentro, en cada paso que daba, se ponía más nervioso. Llego ante la albina, está por su parte le miro con curiosidad enarcando una ceja.

Sting miraba a Lucy y a las demás sobre su hombro. Ellas lo animaban. Sonrío de lado, debía ser un hombre y decirle a la chica como le ponía. Se sonrojo ante lo mal que sonaba eso.

"_Idiota"_ se reprendió a si mismo dándose una bofetada mental.

-¿Sting? –La albina le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules – ¿estás bien? –

-P-perfectamente- tosió un poco –quería preguntarte –se puso nervioso

-Dime –le sonrió dulcemente.

Ante esto, los ojos del rubio claramente observaba flores alrededor de la albina y destellos que la hacían ver más hermosa.

Al instante sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín, desvió su mirada a un lado. Pudo ver como las demás chicas le miraba con una sonrisa, se sintió estúpido. Solo debía decir unas simples cuatro palabras, ¡qué tan difícil puede ser eso!

Lissana aún le miraba curiosa, debía admitir que era raro y gracioso ver a si a Sting. No era como si le fuese a pedir una cita, ¿cierto?

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, negando fuertemente con la cabeza, no era posible que pasara.

-¿Lissana? –Sting la llamaba con preocupación -¿estás bien?-

-S-sí, estoy bien –sonrió nerviosa -¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

-B-bueno…lo que pasa –llevo una de sus manos a su nuca –lo que quiero decir es…-desvió su mirada al suelo y de nuevo a las orbes azules de la albina –q-que si tu… -su respiración se volvió más acelerada, al igual que sus latidos –q-que si tu… -tomo una gran bocanada de aire, su nerviosismo apago su cerebro en esos instantes -¡Que si quieres ir a cenar con migo! –grito con todo el aire que había tomado.

Lucy y las demás rieron, lo que ocasionó que todo el Gremio también lo hiciera.

La albina estaba completamente roja, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿le había pedido una cita? Pero era imposible que Sting se armara de valor para pedírselo. Esto tenía el nombre de Lucy y las chicas por todas partes.

Todos callaron al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la susodicha, temiendo lo peor.

-¿L-lissana? –Sting le miraba con pánico _"¿Y si me dice que no, que hare?"_

La nombrada levanto su rostro, mostrando unas mejillas coloreadas de carmín y una sonrisa dulce.

-Claro –jugo con sus dedos, nerviosa

-¿Eh? –el rubio no sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción

-Dije que si –coloco sus brazos detrás de ella –acepto salir con tigo –volvió a sonreír.

3…2…1...Y el Gremio estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicitación.

Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron, mostrando dos figuras. Mirajane se acercó a los recién llegados, sonriendo.

-Sting le pidió una cita a Lissana –sonrió llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla

El Gremio callo, las personas que habían llegado eran nada más y nada menos que Elfman y Ever. Miraron en dirección al rubio, que ni enterado estaba, seguía platicando animadamente con la albina menor.

-Mira-san es cruel –murmuro Natsu

-Pensé que estaría de acuerdo –comento Lucy

-Pobre de el –secundo Gray

Elfman camino en dirección a SU hermanita, quedando tras el rubio.

Todos callaron.

-Así que le pediste una cita a _mi hermanita_ –dijo tronándose los dedos y sonriendo de lado.

Sting quedo helado, se le había olvidado ese detalle.

Sus hermanos.

_-Ríe como foca retrasada- si lo sé, esta muyyyyy corto xd pero mi cabeza ya no dio para más TnT y no quería forzar el escrito QAAQ quedaría mal u-ú_

_Muchos se preguntaran cuándo volverán los personajes de los primeros capítulos, bien no desesperéis mis queridas criaturas divinas. Ya están próximos a hacer su gran aparición ewé._

_Uyyyy ¿qué creen que le haga Elfman a Sting? Mira-san es cruel XDDDDD pero ya ven, tienen complejo de hermano(a) XDDDDDDDDD_

_En fin mis criaturas divinas, ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?, ¿les está gustando?. _

_Este Fic será corto (entre 10-12 cap.) ya que el final será épico eué._

_Ya tengo el nombre de la segunda temporada y el argumento de los primeros capitulos~_

_Muajajajajajajajajajaja ya leerán el final ewé_

_Buenuuuu, me despido .u./_

_Nos leemos. Se despide MrSandiaMisaki_

_See you people~_


End file.
